An article may be delivered by using an aircraft (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicle) in the conventional art. When the article is delivered by using the aircraft, it is necessary to take it down manually during an article transfer process or a terminal delivery process, and the aircraft cannot automatically deliver the article to a destination.
Any effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for the abovementioned problem.